


Caving

by out_there



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a romantic dinner for two.  In a cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://virtualinsomnia.livejournal.com/profile)[**virtualinsomnia**](http://virtualinsomnia.livejournal.com/) as part of the ["Isn't It Iconic?" Ficlet-A-Thon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/latxcvi/174476.html). Thanks to [](http://celli.livejournal.com/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.livejournal.com/) for a quick beta.

"Caves?" Clark looked around and took in the rock above, below and beside him. It wasn't Smallville, but somehow, they'd still ended up in caves.

Lex grinned, the harsh torchlight making his teeth look razor sharp. "I thought you agreed to no questions."

"That was before you led me inside a cave," Clark replied.

Lex shrugged, just as relaxed in a black turtleneck and jeans as in any fancy Italian suit. Lex kept walking, heading deeper inside the large cavern.

Clark had no real choice but to follow. Well, he could have turned around, could have used x-ray vision to find his way outside, but even in Metropolis Lex managed to get himself into life-threatening situations. He really didn't trust Lex alone in the middle of nowhere. There'd be a cave-in for sure.

"What did you expect?" Lex asked, as the cavern narrowed into a smaller passage.

"I don't know, Lex." Clark sighed. "I seem to recall some mention of getting away for Spring Break."

The corners of Lex's mouth twisted up. "You're out of Metropolis."

"Yeah, but..."

"But?" Lex prompted, turning around with the flashlight in hand. Clark blinked at the bright beam of light, and Lex lowered it, aiming it at Clark's sneakers. "You were saying?" Lex asked contritely.

Clark waved the unspoken apology away. "When a millionaire suggests getting away for a vacation, the first assumption is not camping and caving. I know I promised not to ask questions, but this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Technically, I'm a billionaire," Lex corrected with a grin. Clark rolled his eyes. "What did you think I meant?"

"Sun, sand and alcohol. Like Mexico or California."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Mexico?"

"Or maybe skiing," Clark said. "Something that involved luxurious hotels, staff waiting on me, and, you know, alcohol."

Lex tilted his head back, staring at the roof of the cave. Supposedly, Lex did it when he was thinking about something Clark-related. Clark was pretty sure he really did it to draw attention to his neck; it gave Clark the urge to step forward and kiss, every single time. Clark licked his lips, imagining pushing Lex back against the rock wall and kissing his way down Lex's neck, down his torso.

He was pulled out of his brief fantasy by Lex's lightly amused tone. "I have alcohol."

Clark blinked and drew his attention back to the conversation. "We're caving and you brought alcohol?"

Lex nodded. Then, he turned around and started walking again. "Yes," he called over his shoulder.

Clark picked his way over the slightly uneven ground. "What made you think caving and alcohol go together?"

"I thought that since we'd come all this way, we might as well have dinner here."

Clark looked around at the cave. Cold - check. Damp - check. Hard, rocky surfaces all around - check. Ideal place for dinner - not so much. "We're eating here?"

"Well, not here," Lex said. "Around the corner."

Clark blinked, and felt his own smile start to form. "You've got something planned?" Lex gave him a little smile, one that said 'Don't I always?' and Clark laughed. "What have you organized?"

"A romantic dinner for two."

"In a cave?"

Lex didn't say anything, just reached for Clark's hand and led him around the corner. The tunnel twisted again, and again, and then Clark saw it. A cavern, barely tall enough to stand in, with thick blankets spread across the floor and tea-candles around the edges. It was the silver food trays sitting in the middle that gave it that 'planned by Lex Luthor' touch.

"You put some preparation into this, didn't you?" Lex just watched him, and Clark knew he wouldn't admit how much work had gone into it. That wasn't Lex's style. For Lex, nothing was a problem; everything was arranged graciously, without any trouble. It was part of Lex's charm.

"You do realize you're a little insane, right?" Clark asked warmly, capturing Lex in his arms.

"It's why I'm so much fun," Lex said lightly. Then Lex kissed him, long, slow and hungry. The type of kiss that came complete with grabbing hands and those half-muffled grunts Lex made when he was really turned on. The type that made Clark fervently hope there was a comfortable bed and lube close by, but also made him willing to settle for somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed for half an hour.

"Later," Lex whispered huskily, and pulled back. Clark had to stop himself from whining. "Come on, it's getting cold," Lex said as he twisted out of Clark's embrace and sat down on the blankets.

Taking a deep breath, Clark followed him. "Hey, Lex?" Lex looked up, and Clark continued, "We've got food, alcohol, candles and blankets."

Lex watched him closely. "Yes."

"I'm just wondering what else you brought," Clark said with a cheeky grin. He waggled his eyebrows at Lex, and Lex laughed.

"I'll show you after dinner."


End file.
